


Getting into the Holiday Spirit

by Pixle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixle/pseuds/Pixle
Summary: Connor wants to celebrate his first holidays, and tries to make it extra-special for Hank to cheer him up. Hank is just worried about what he might have planned...





	Getting into the Holiday Spirit

Hank Anderson worried. Not because it was the holidays, and there was always some jackass who thought it was the best time to commit a crime. Not because the office had been unusually quiet while he tapped away at writing papers for a few cases (footnotes mostly, peppered with his usual comments and wit), No, he had a few other things to worry about.

Today was December 24th, and it would be another year without Cole to celebrate the holidays...but it would also be the first year he would celebrate with Connor.

He still wasn't sure how it had all happened, honestly. The past month had been a whirlwind of media circus fueled by a curious public and the entire world groaning as it adjusted to a brand new tomorrow, one where androids and humans worked together instead of one over the other. Through it all he had tried to remain humble about it, muttering during any interview until they got bored of him or when a damn phone thrown his way with reporters asking him how he felt being the first police lieutenant with an officially hired android co-worker. Mostly he just shrugged and said they'd been working together before and had gotten along. Nothing was going to change but Connor having a salary.

Hilariously enough, out of the two it was Hank who was nearly out of a job. It turned out that punching an FBI agent in the face didn't just get you accolades, although Hank would swear up and down that all Jeffery had done was come watch Hank give Perkin an extreme makeover to his face, then had gone about his business like nothing had happened. He denied it of course, but Hank wasn't stupid. He'd just done what they'd all wanted to do, and it allowed Connor the time he had needed to find Jericho. Totally worth the pain in his hand for the next few days, especially when he saw what the bastard had done with the androids' home. Sometimes he wished he had gone for the gut and a cheap shot too. In the end, it was just two other pages added to his novel of reprimands. The FBI weren't pressing charges after the humiliation that had happened at the man's hands, and the rising cases of brutality against androids that were being pressed.

Well that and his 'punishment' was that he'd have to babysit the new kid on the block who had just gotten hired. A certain deviant hunter who had gone deviant apparently? Funny thing, that.

A week later, Connor somehow became a permanent fixture at his house.

Hank just didn't like the idea of the android living at the station when he wasn't around, and Connor knew where he lived anyway. Getting an apartment on his own seemed like a waste of money. That was, at least officially, the reason why this had happened. Just roommates living together, the media could make what they wanted with it. Or maybe Hank was just lying to himself to make himself feel better. He'd certainly go ahead and try to deny it like everything else in his life. Things had been moving so slow for the past three damn years, now it felt like everything was blasting off at ludicrous speed.

They worked well together. Maybe Jeffery had gotten what he had wanted out of this deal too, not only the district now known to employ the very first android policeman, but Hank Anderson was acting like the man he knew his friend could be; _a damn fine good cop._ They were all winners apart from Hank's gut, still worried at what was going to great him when he got home. His eyes darted at the clock on his phone ticking away to five, the pain in his stomach rising as the minutes counted down.

It started yesterday when Connor had asked for a day off. Connor hadn't asked for a single day off since he had started. Which, granted, wasn't all that long ago, but he had made sure to ask Fowler directly before speaking to Hank about it.  
The look Jeffery had on his face when he looked at Hank as he gave Connor permission made him wish he could punch him on the nose too. Something was up. He didn't like being left in the dark.

"Why the fuck do you need a day off?" He had asked, once their boss had left, trying not to sound nervous. "You need a day to recharge or fix something?"

"No, I would like to decorate the house, if that's alright."

"Uhhh," he began unhelpfully, taken aback and not the sure how the fuck to answer that. He had expected a lot of reasons, but not this one. "What the hell for?"

"It will be my first Christmas Eve," Connor explained, a pleasant smile to his face, which mean Hank feared it even more than if he had been neutral about it. He knew he wouldn't have any other choice, even if the illusion of it was there. The deal was already sealed. Best make what would come out of it. Hank didn't have much left in terms of Christmas decorations. Connor had told him it wouldn't be a problem. The only stipulation is that he'd have to come home no earlier than five.

He hadn't slept much that night.

* - * - *

When five finally displayed on his screen, he couldn't have logged off and gotten the hell out of there fast enough. He wasn't sure what he expected; leaving an android an entire day to prepare for Christmas Eve? Whatever the end result was going to be, he knew he was already doomed.

The fact his house looked like it was being powered by an entire power grid when he arrived home wasn't making this feeling at the pit of his stomach any better.

"For fuck's sake," he whispered under his breath, as he parked the car and briefly took the time to shooed away some of the curious kids who had come to see the modest house suddenly lit up by so many colors that Hank wondered if he should be putting on a pair of shades before entering. "Why is there a gigantic snowman in the front yard?" The decoration's stomach churned out endless confetti like a snow-globe over a likeness of the north pole . This was...the kitschiest thing he'd seen in a long time. Impressed and frightened at the same time, he grasped at the door but not before wondering, "where the hell did he find all of this?"

* - * - *

The smell inside was a mixture of traditional Christmas fair and an over-abundance of cinnamon. Hank had no idea how long it had taken Connor to bake everything (but also; how the hell did he know how to bake everything?) There was so much food packed on the poor table that Hank was surprised it hadn't broken down or that Sumo hadn't made away with most of it.

That wasn't all, of course. The entire house had been decorated top to bottom with festive fair. Little lights, covers over his sofa in red and greens, a tree that touched touched the ceiling _precisely_ where the brightly-lit star had been placed atop, with a precise calculation that could only come from an android. The tree was a mixture of new and old, he was pretty certain he recognized some of the decorations from years ago and everything was set up with (he was pretty certain) a certain amount of mathematics that made it probably one of the most perfect decorated Christmas trees in Detroit or even the entire world. Everything made him think he had stepped inside of some sort of holiday special and this was the part were he'd wake up with a bottle of booze in hand and realize it was all a dream.

He was in awe. In awe and also utterly confused because why the fuck and also... _how_ the fuck.

When Connor appeared, Hank wished he had been drinking something because if there ever was a moment for comedic timing for liquid to shoot out of his mouth, this is where the universe would have deemed it fitting.

"Where the hell did you find that," he said, nearly choking on his own spit in the process anyway. No hello. No hi. He'd hit himself later for that, but he was just taken aback by everything. Connor was wearing something he hadn't seen in over twenty years, back when the station held ugly sweater contests. This thing was vintage 2017 and looked absolutely ridiculous. _Jolliest Bunch of Assholes This Side of the Nuthouse_ seemed pretty funny at the time and he was pretty sure he had won with that shirt. Connor somehow made it charming. He seemed to be immensely proud of himself like he'd found a hidden treasure in Hank's old boxes. "Shit! It still smells like mothballs..."

"I did wash it once, but I suppose it didn't work as well as I had hoped," he surmised. "I apologize."

"Conner it's fine." He stopped, not sure where to begin. How the hell was he supposed to begin? "You...did all this today?"

"Actually," he began, moving to lure Hank into the kitchen presumably as he followed him before sitting down, "I had help. Markus and his family returned to celebrate the holidays with Mister Carl and Leo Manfred, and I asked them if they would like to help me decorate the house. After what you did to help androids...they were more than willing to aid me. It suppose it was more of a group effort?" He looked down at the food. "Simon did most of the cooking, although I was able to exchange a few protocols with him to be able to do more on my own later."

The amount of care was simply too much for him. Hank didn't know if he should be angry or crying.

"But _why?_ " He hadn't meant to ask it in that tone, but Hank's confusion was briefly turning into a small well of self-pity that he didn't deserve that attention, especially after all that had happened. Connor's LED briefly turned yellow before he spoke again.

"I thought...it might be nice for you to celebrate this year too. You deserve some happiness, Lieutenant."

In silence, Hank starred at the food unsure what to say. It was only when he spied this dog finally making his way unto the kitchen that a small grin finally overcame him, pushing away any negative thoughts he had have had.

"What the hell Connor? Sumo! What did they do to you?" Happy that the tension seemed to be at least temporarily gone, Connor grinned back, before petting the dog in between the ears. He sported a pair of antlers that were drooping from his head, a collar around his neck that had a few bells attached that shook whenever he moved. Most impressively, somehow they had managed to get him into a festive shirt, a feat that would be deemed impossible by most men, Hank included.

 _"Boof!"_ barked Sumo unhelpfully, like the traitor he was.

"It was North's idea actually," he explained. "I'm not sure if she did it to spite you or make you laugh. Maybe both?"

Hank didn't know much about North apart from what he had seen and read, but he had to admit he liked her already.

"Shit. It's just...so much..." Being Hank Anderson, he had to find a way to complain about it. "You know my electrical bill is going to be hell for today, right?"

"Don't worry about that, I already put aside some of my pay for this occasion." Flustered, Hank groaned as he placed a hand over his forehead.

"I...Connor you damn idiot! I was just joking!"

"I am aware." Connor gave him a shrug and Hank suppressed a laugh as Connor winked at him. _The fucking asshole._ Of course he had a reply for everything. He got up again to return to his coat, before removing a package, wrapped in festival colors (but only because Hank had paid for the ladies to package it at the mall) and shoving it into Connor's hands.

"Here. This is all you deserve."

The look of surprise on his face was all Hank needed to consider it even. He waited until the android had done carefully removing the package before explaining what it was.

"A shirt?"

"Not just any shirt," he explained. "It's a Knights of the Black Death original and it's got your name on it. Oh and also tickets to go see 'em next Summer. VIP."

"How did you manage to get them to sign it?" Hank merely shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Hey you aren't the only one with connections. I might know be friends with the android revolutionist, but I know people." In truth it had taken more than a few phone calls, but once it became clear who it was for the publicist was more than happy to do Hank a few favors. Hell, younger Hank would have been impressed at what he had managed to pull off.

"Lieutenant...Hank it's amazing. Thank you."

Hank still hadn't been sure if it was a good idea or not (since it was his favorite group and Connor hadn't really done much but listen to whatever music he had on hand), but Connor's reaction made him turn away as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You're welcome." was all he managed to say. "Least I could do...I uh, also we're working on getting you a proper gun license. It's mere formality since you'll ace every test, but it's a thank you from all of us at the office." Connor seemed touched, and he was silence for a few seconds before be spoke again.

"I have a present too."

"Con, the house looks like Martha Stewart's Last Holiday Special, I think that's a present enough-"

The android had already left, only to return with a mistletoe. If Hank could somehow turn redder, he wasn't sure this could be humanly possible.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!"

"I am." He replied, his tone completely neutral, although Hank was pretty sure was looking at him more like a predator than anything else. "I have read up on traditions regarding this particular piece of hemiparasitic plant..." (Hank wasn't sure how Connor could make words like hemiparasitic plant like they were out to get him, and yet somehow he did). "...but I am pretty sure that this is something we both want?"

"..."

Yeap if the earth could somehow break open and swallow him whole right about now, he'd be happy. Except the time he took thinking about this and blink, Connor had come slinked to him. Christ, the smell of mothballs was all over his nose right now and yet Hank couldn't say anything or move away, paralyzed in place.

"Your heart rate is accelerating rapidly, lieutenant."

Asshole.

"Y-your doing this on purpose aren't you..." The android let his head rest on the man's shoulder briefly.

"Yes. Are you mad?"

"Not really," he admitted both to Connor and to himself, taking the android into a hug, before giving him a tiny kiss in the forehead. It wasn't much but for Hank it was a lot more than he was willing to admit than before. "I'm just not sure why an old fool like me deserves someone like you." Connor's smile was somehow brighter than all the lights they had outside combined. Maybe he could let himself have this...it would take some time, but the android seemed content with Hank's slow steps.

"I'm glad...and as it so happens, I've also paid for and downloaded the entire collection of Die Hard for an evening marathon. I also promise that I will not be making any comments about your calorie intake tonight...we will have plenty of leftovers."

"I love you so much right now."

"...However," Hank had a feeling this was going to come with a lot of strings attached. "I ended up washing all of the blankets today so while the other ones dry, there's only one to share."

"Connor..."

"I also believe that the mistletoe may give us additional problems tonight. I hope you are prepared."

"Well uh...we can take a look into it as it comes." Could androids be satiated? Somehow Hank knew he was in so much trouble if this kept up, but he didn't seem to mind anymore. What a roller-coaster the entire evening already was and it wasn't even five-thirty yet. "Why don't you show me what Simon made?"

The android gave him another smile, gently taking Hank's right hand to lead him into the kitchen again.

"Gladly."

"Also change your shirt, I'm not fucking kissing you anymore if you keep smelling like memories of my grandparent's attic."

"Well, you're in luck, as it just happens that someone just gave me a brand new one."

"Dunno Connor. Heard he was an asshole."

"He is. But that's part of why I like him."

"Well takes one to know one I guess."

This exchange...Hank could live like this for the rest of his days as he just laughed along with Connor. He could worry about the consequences of this night tomorrow and what might change due to it. Right now he was content. That in itself was a true holiday miracle...and it had only taken one damn android (and his friends) to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted in one of these in ages. The request was for Hank and Connor fluff so I hope I delivered! I apologize for the spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. NO BETA WE RIDE FREE!


End file.
